All Shall Pass
by dots-fiction
Summary: "Trouble always finds me some way or another." I shrugged as I stared at the screen. "Maybe the reason is that you attract it." He spoke quietly and I looked over at him, he was very close now, too close actually. "Well, you found me, didn't you?" I smiled in mockery and he shook his head. "No. You attracted me." He said lightly with a smirk dancing in his lips.
1. Be nice, Audrina

**This story is rated M for language, sexual content, drug use and such, be warned. Post Breaking Dawn! Anything you don't recognize or find a little odd will be explained further into the story, bear with me! And thank you for checking this out! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter ****1 – Be nice, Audrina**

_"Everybody wanna try to box me in_  
_Suffocating everytime it locks me in_  
_Paint they own pictures than they crop me in_  
_But I will remain where the top begins"_

_Nicki Minaj (feat. Rihanna) – Fly_

"You're going to like it here, 'Drina." My father spoke brightly as he drove.

Yeah, like that was possible. Small town, shitty weather, nonexistent nightlife… Sure sounds like fun. I've always loathed Forks and to think that this time I wouldn't be spending only the summer here was infuriating. This town is too quiet for my liking and my father's little happy family was always so nauseating... I'm not sure if I can handle it.

Dad parked in front of his white picket fence house and got out telling me to go in that he would unload my bags. I sighed and walked in, knowing I would have to socialize with his wife once inside. And rightfully to my assumptions, Christine was sitting on the couch in the living room and smiled at me once she saw me, quickly getting to her feet to come and give me a hug that I made sure not to reciprocate.

"Audrina, it's so good to see you! How are you?" She smiled way too sweetly and I rolled my eyes.

"Like nobody told you yet." I snapped with a sarcastic smile.

Christine was my dad's wife and she was just too damn nice for my taste, I don't like overly nice people and that's about it. Plus, honestly it annoyed me that my dad was more of a father to her son than to me. Yeah, I know it sounds like jealousy but that's how I feel and I can't help it, sue me.

"Be nice, Audrina." My father laughed when he walked in.

"I think there's enough of that around here." I mumbled and walked further into the living room.

I used to stay with my father every summer since I was five but I managed to convince my mother to let me stay back home for the last two summers. I had never spent more than two months at a time around them and to be quite honest just the prospect of actually living with them had me feeling suffocated.

"Come now, let me show you your room, 'Drina." Dad said after greeting his lovely wife and led me upstairs.

My room was actually the guest room I stayed in every summer, it was decent sized even though way smaller than the one I had back home, with a balcony kind of thing on the furthest wall. The decoration, however, was totally not my thing; too much nude and light pinks for my taste but if I was going to stay here for long I'd make sure to change a few things… Or a lot.

Dad left me alone to unpack and I couldn't help laying down on the bed and covering myself with the thick bed sheets. It had been some long couple of days and I felt drained, I just wanted to rest a little and wrap my head around everything that happened in the last couple of days. It was insane how things could change in such a short amount of time! If someone told me two weeks ago that I'd be moving in permanently with my dad, I would have laughed and told them to keep dreaming.

I rolled my eyes at that and got up, it was still early but I changed into my pajamas anyways and tucked myself into bed. I blacked out after that and only woke up in the morning with Christine knocking on my door and telling me to get ready for school. Seriously, I moved here yesterday! Don't I get a day off?

I groaned and got up, heading for the tiny bathroom linked to my bedroom to take a quick shower. I got off and walked over to one of my bags, I had no idea what to wear. And you see, that's rich when it comes to me because if there's something my mother actually taught me was to love fashion, clothes are my passion and shoes are my addiction, deal with it. However, I figured as it's my first day and people around here probably dress really boring I'd keep it simple and went over to the mirror in the bathroom to apply some makeup, brushed my hair and walked down the stairs.

Dad, Christine and Joshua were already sitting at the kitchen's table having breakfast, I sat down with them and grabbed some orange juice, I was never hungry in the mornings. Dad kept reminding me that today was my first day at the job he got for me, waitressing at a diner in the Quileute reservation, La Push.

"I don't understand why I have to work, I didn't work in LA." I complained.

"And where did that get you?" Dad said sarcastically and I glared. "Your mother and I have agreed that having something to do after school will be good to you." He continued as I groaned.

"What about after-school activities then?" I retorted. "Cheerleading sounds easy enough, I could do that shit."

"Since when are you cheerful?" Josh snorted looking at me with that I'm-a-smart-ass look of his and I flipped him off.

"Be nice, Audrina." Dad sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Joshua, remember you have to drive Audrina to the diner, alright? She doesn't know where it is." Christine said trying to break the tension.

"I have a car, you know." I mumbled.

Mom had taken away my car the minute I tried sneaking out after she grounded me, I even asked if I could bring it to La Push but she glared at me with such passion I had to drop the subject. My mother could be very scary when she wanted to.

"Come on, shortie, let's go." Josh said getting up from the table.

"Shut up." I internally scolded myself for not being able to think of a better come-back.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth and get my backpack before walking down to find Josh waiting for me by the door and looking annoyed, I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me. We walked out and Josh took his car out of the garage which made me raise my eyebrows a little.

"You drive a Range Rover?" I couldn't help but be a little stunned. Josh nodded with a smirk of his own and I got into the car quiet now.

My dad didn't have that much money, even though he's a doctor, Forks is a small town and their Hospital didn't pay that well. I knew that because my mother used to tell me all the time how my father was very talented but silly enough not to use his talent the right way. Plus, Christine was an Elementary teacher and I'm pretty sure that doesn't have a high payment either.

"My father got me the car." Josh interrupted my inner thoughts and looked me over.

"Oh." I mumbled a little embarrassed now that he knew I was trying to figure out how he could afford the car.

"He gets me these things, expensive things from time to time." He explained. "Says he misses me and shit, like I'm supposed to feel bad that he left me." He gave this dry laugh making me feel even more awkward, that was clearly a sore subject to him.

"Fathers, huh? Guess they're all the same." I mumbled looking out the window as he pulled into Forks High parking lot.

"No." He parked the car and looked over at me again. "Your father and mine are completely different." I bit my lip at how angry he sounded but couldn't help getting angry as well.

"Just because my father is good to you, doesn't mean he's good to me." I snapped. "Your father left you? Welcome to the club, buddy, my father left me too." I glared at him and got out of the car.

How dare he try and make me feel bad? Going all sad on me! As if! I had to go get my classes schedule and they gave me a map of the school, I had History first and the teacher Mr. Sinclair made me introduce myself in front of the class and answer stupid question my classmates made sure to ask. Yep, I was already not a fan of the guy. The other classes went by smoothly, none of the other teachers had me introduce myself and nobody really talked to me, they only stared like I was an animal in a cage.

By lunch, I was sure I'd have to sit by myself like some loser so I just grabbed an apple and a coke and sat down at an empty table. I was very surprised when two girls stopped by and asked to sit down with me. They introduced themselves as Irene Edley and Hailee Judge, Irene was blonde with wavy hair and small blue eyes while Hailee had straight chocolate colored hair with dark green eyes. They were the best dressed people I'd seen all day in this school so I welcomed them with only a tiny smirk.

"But anyway, why did you move to Forks of all places?" Hailee asked just after Irene stopped pestering me with question about how was Los Angeles like.

"My father lives here… I'm supposed to stay til graduation." I shrugged. Nobody ever said anything about being here only til graduation, but believe me after I graduate I'm getting the hell out of this town.

"Good for us, now there's one more person with fashion sense in this place." Irene giggled and Hailee nodded her head at her.

"We've been defending the fort all by ourselves." Hailee joked and I cracked a small smile.

Apparently Hailee and Irene are some kind of big shots at Forks High because if I was being stared at before, with them by my side there were also lots of whispers. I knew the scene, I've been to High School before and in this one Hailee was very obviously queen bee. She was manipulative, witty and kind of a total bitch; I liked her as long as she didn't try to step on my toes. Now Irene seemed to be kind and sweet but she never disagreed with Hailee whatever the case, she was a good girl but a pushover.

"You wanna hangout today? Hailee's coming to my house." Irene asked me in the hall after my last class, English.

"Can't. My dad's got me this job thing." I rolled my eyes. "But thanks anyway."

"Oh, that's cool then." She smiled at me and walked away.

I found Josh in the parking lot and he drove us home in complete silence, I didn't even try starting conversation anyway, he kind of pissed me off earlier. We went our separate ways as soon as we were out of the car, I took the time to unpack my bags and take a shower before Josh drove me to the diner.

The place looked like it was straight out of the 50's, the front looked rather clean and new though which probably means it's not straight from the 50's but purposely inspired on it and that's actually kind of cool, as I looked up and saw the sign saying Betty's Diner I couldn't think of a more appropriated name for the place.

After I hopped out of the car, Josh didn't even wait two seconds before driving away, jerk didn't even come inside with me to introduce me to the people. I walked inside looking at my surroundings, there were a few costumers sitting around, eating and whatnot. I don't really know what I was expecting, but the place was a little better than that.

Working as waitress was as boring as I thought it would be though, I basically spent the whole afternoon writing down people's order and bringing it to their tables. My co-workers consisted of one other waiter, Seth, who was this really tall and attractive Quileute guy with short black hair and dark brown eyes plus a constant grin on his lips; the cook, Talía, a woman on her forties with brunette curly hair and hazel round eyes who looked Spanish but I think was Quileute as well; and the cashier, Nadia, who had skin almost as light as mine, a lip ring, greenish eyes and light brown hair in this short and stylish cut.

"Want a ride home?" Nadia asked me as our shift ended and I nodded with a grateful smile, I had no idea how to get home from here.

Nadia had one of those really cool restored classic cars that totally completed her badass aura, I'm guessing now she's the coolest person I've met in this place so far.

"So, what you do to have fun here?" I had to ask, she seemed like the type of person to know the answer.

"Well… Basically parties, luckily there's always some kid throwing one because there are no clubs in La Push or Forks, only Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, it's an hour drive from here, it's the right place if you want to go shopping or to the movies."

"Or clubbing. There's clubs there, right?"

"Yeah, but it's twenty only plus only." She rolled her eyes like that was a big deal.

"Oh." Yeah, right, like I didn't have a fake ID.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey. So Audrina is a little difficult, huh? She has her reasons though... You'll find out! **


	2. Friends or More?

Chapter 2 – Friends or more?

_Don't play the stupid game__  
__Cause I'm a different kind of girl__  
__Every record sounds the same__  
__You've got to step into my world_

_Madonna – Give Me All Your Luvin'_

The next day, I finally met someone interesting in Forks High. I was sitting in Biology beside my designated partner, a shy girl named Megan who literally wrote down every single thing the teacher said, when Kyle Hastings walked into the classroom. I could say he caught my attention because even though he was late the teacher just rolled his eyes and let him slip in, but truth is he was the embodiment of the classic bad boy and fuck-me that was hot.

Biology was the first and only class I saw him in but at lunch I found him again, sitting with two other guys who looked rather yummy as well. So I did what any girl would, I approached them.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked with a smile and the three looked up at me with brows furrowed.

"'Course not." The one with a quiff and green eyes was the first to welcome me and point down at a chair. "You're that new girl, right?"

"Oh, right." The one with shoulder-length hair and darker skin smirked. "Joshua's little sister." He mocked and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not his sister. His mother is married to my father and that's about it." I snapped.

"Wow, calm down, sugar." The same one continued and I glared at him.

"Shut up, Aaron." Kyle finally spoke up and looked at me. "I'm Kyle and these two assholes are Aaron and Cody."

Aaron had shoulder-length brown hair, stubble and darker skin (probably had Quileute blood on him) and even though he pissed me off before he was actually kind of nice with his sarcastic comments and moody attitude. Cody had short hair in a quiff, green eyes and a permanent angry expression with his teeth gritted all the damn time, I found him to be very annoying. Now Kyle was actually fun to be around, he would make snide remarks here and there as he told me all about our classmates because to quote Cody "I had to know what losers to avoid".

The boys invited me to hang out at Aaron's place after school with them but that stupid job got in my fucking way… AGAIN. Then luckily for me, Kyle offered me a ride home which I gladly took seeing it meant less time spent around Joshua. On our way, we agreed he'd pick me up from the diner after my shift ended and we'd spend some time together. My day had been great so far but as soon as I entered the diner, Nadia presented me with dreadful news I couldn't quite wrap my head around.

"I know it sucks but everybody has to wear it." She kept saying with an apologetic smile.

"It's fucking ugly!" I whined and immediately heard laughter coming from the table Seth was attending and I looked over to see three other guys who looked a whole lot like him. "I'm wearing Balmani pants and a Valentino blouse, it's mean of you to ask me to take it off only to wear this thing instead!" I continued but clearly to no avail.

Nadia kept looking at me as she held that uniform, there was nothing I could do besides from taking that hideous thing from her hands and go to the bathroom to change. I knew I had to be nice and wear it if I wanted to keep the job and to be honest something tells me that if I manage to lose this job my father would be very angry. I mean, I have no clue what his idea of punishment is but I really wanted my car back and for that I had to play nice for a while.

When I emerged from the bathroom, now with a probably permanent scowl on my face, Seth was leaning in the counter and shot me a huge grin as he looked me over from head to toe.

"Are you seriously gonna work in these shoes?" He asked with a grimace and I glared at him.

"'These shoes' are Louboutin and they cost more than you'll ever make in your life." I snapped.

I'm not particularly proud of saying that but I was pissed off, I can't be held responsible for anything when I'm in such a mood. It's like I see nothing, I know no one and I'm obviously quite the bitch. I mean, I wouldn't say I'm irritable… But others would. To say Seth wasn't my biggest fan after that would be an understatement. He kept out of my way and glared at me whenever we crossed paths, I wasn't any less mad so I glared right back. It sure was a joyful day at work.

After my shift, Kyle came to pick me up and drove to my house. My father wasn't home yet but Christine sure had to ask who he was plus very personal questions and annoy the fuck out of me with that stupid voice of hers, seriously she sounded like nails on chalkboard. We went up to my room, under her suspicious stare, and I made sure to lock the door so she wouldn't go all psycho and burst into my room. Nothing happened though, I mean, I'm not that much of a slut. We just talked, a lot.

"How come your mom sent you to Forks then?" He asked as he laid down on my bed with his head on the pillows.

"I guess she got tired of dealing with me." I scoffed.

"In her defense, you do seem like a handful." I beat him with a pillow.

"Shut up!" He laughed and started searching his pockets for something.

"Mind if I smoke inside?"

"Not if you give me one." He looked over at me and smirked before pulling a cigarette pack and taking two out.

"You're not gonna start smoking on me, right? I had a girl start on me, she wouldn't stop coughing, annoying as fuck."

"Really? You think I've never smoked before?" I rolled my eyes and he lighted it for the both of us.

"Hmm… What else have you done, Miss Los Angeles?" He quirked an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"Things… Everything I've wanted so far."

"Interesting."

I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed beside him. I didn't really know Kyle, we've only just met today but there was something about him that lulled me in. There was this atmosphere around him, the way he talked and his smile… I had the feeling we'd be great. Friends or more, I wasn't sure yet.


End file.
